


Blessed

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Bonded (Blue's Altean Lance AU) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Angst, Astronomy, Cuddling, Flight lessons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Homewrecker Lance, Kissing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron are truly blessed by the love they have each found in the young Altean Alanci.An Altean Lance au in which he is the pre-war lover of all 5 original paladins.





	1. A Gift of Starlight (Blaytz x Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> So no one asked for this except me and so I decided to do it myself!
> 
> Beta'd on my own, lemme know if something is wrong! And of course, please enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

Alanci giggled as Blaytz led him by the hand, slipping past guards and into the Blue Lion’s hangar. They both knew the young Altean wasn’t supposed to be there, but Blaytz had promised him flight lessons and he’d be damned if anyone stopped them! The Nalquodite led his charge up Blue’s ramp and into the cockpit, ushering him towards the controls.

Alanci suddenly froze and blushed, gulping. Watching Blaytz pilot was one thing, but actually doing it himself was far different. The man set his hands on Alanci’s shoulders gently, smiling at him warmly before guiding him into the pilot’s seat. He lifted each of Lance’s hands to the controls, showing him just how to hold them and which buttons did what. Alanci took a deep breath, his hands trembling a bit.

Suddenly, the Blue Lion sprung to her feet, letting out a roar before leaping to flight and exiting the hangar. Alanci’s eyes widened in horror as Blaytz laughed, holding onto the seat tightly, because he knew with all his rationality that he did  _ not _ launch the Lion. Blaytz yelled something about Blue being impatient, but Alanci was honestly too busy screaming to register his actual words, which was impressive since the Altean usually listened so very well.

The Lion eventually tapered to a stop once they were out in open space. Alfor’s worried voice filtered over the comms and Blaytz quickly reassured him, covering Alanci’s mouth so the mics wouldn’t accidentally pick up his laboured breathing. Once Alfor had been sufficiently calmed, Blaytz turned off the comms and moved his hand from Alanci’s mouth to his shoulder.

“Are you okay, little pearl? I told you Blue can be a bitch. She must have gotten impatient waiting for you to take off.”

Alanci nodded a bit, taking a deep breath. He felt a rumble through his mind as Blaytz rubbed his shoulder. Finally, he relaxed and adjusted his grip on the controls. Blaytz leaned in, whispering instructions and encouragement.

With his lover’s instruction, it wasn’t long before Alanci had the hang of the Blue Lion. He felt her rumbles throughout his being and the warm, heavy hand on his shoulder calming him and reassuring his movements. Alanci let out a happy cry as they somersaulted through space, zipping this way and that. Finally, Blaytz carefully removed Lance’s hands from the controls, addressing the Lion.

“Blue, initiate autopilot. Destination: Safe viewing distance of  [ Sh2-106 ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sh2-106) .”

The mechanical beast let out a roar before taking off in a direction. Alanci looked up at Blaytz, confusion written on his face. The man merely lifted a finger to his lips before leaning in and kissing the Altean. Alanci smiled softly, kissing back lovingly.

The Lion came to a stop after several long minutes of flight, and Blaytz finally let Alanci look towards the ship’s view panel. The younger drew in his breath, eyes widening at the sight before him. A star cluster was positioned before them, nebulous emissions splayed out on either side of the cluster’s center like blue wings. Blaytz chuckled at his love’s awe.

“This is the emission nebula Sharpless 2-106. Her main star there, S106, is pretty young, only 90,000 years old.”

Alanci nodded, leaning forward and smiling softly. Blaytz shifted to sit on the arm of the pilot’s seat, setting his hand on Alanci’s back and rubbing gently. The two sat in comfortable silence until Blaytz spoke again.

“I told you I’d show you the stars, my pearl. I decided to start here because it reminds me of you. What do you think?”

“Blaytz, I think you’re a romantic fool, and I love you for it. Thank you, love. This is perfect.”

The two sat together, naming the stars one by one until Blaytz finally took the pilot’s seat and brought them home. When they landed at the Castle of Lions, they parted with a kiss. Alanci felt himself smiling still even as he trailed to bed, his heart full and his mind ready for whatever the future may bring.


	2. Stolen Moments (Alfor x Lance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, which I have been told is God's Work.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely alliaskofyou~!! Please enjoy~  
> ~Eli

Alanci smiled as he arranged the flowers he'd brought to brighten up Alfor’s personal office, taking a deep breath of their sweet scent. He kneeled down, picking up a juniberry blossom that had fallen. He stood when he heard the door open, smiling at his king. The two were silent for a few dobashes, Alanci finishing his cleaning while Alfor looked over a few papers.

When Alanci finished, the king stood and moved over to the young man, caressing his cheek gently. Their lips came together in a soft kiss before they moved over to the loveseat situated in front of a decorative fireplace, Alfor sitting down and drawing his lover down into his lap. They pressed close, eyes closed and bodies relaxed. It had been nearly a poeb since they had last stolen a tick or two together, and both were keen to enjoy it. Alfor stroked Alanci’s back gently, sighing softly.

“I missed you, love.”

“And I missed you.”

Alanci smiled softly and leaned up, kissing him again. They melted against one another, arms winding around shoulder and waist to draw their bodies closer. After a few more ticks, Alanci began to giggle against Alfor’s lips soon pulling away as he fully began to laugh. Alfor chuckled softly as his lover scratched at his beard, shaking his head a bit. The two pressed their foreheads together, sharing a silent moment. After a long dobash, Alfor spoke.

“Luvischia and Allura will be taking a trip to the summer palace soon… We’ll have a little more freedom while they're gone.”

Alanci nodded, setting his head against Alfor’s chest.

“I'll have you all to myself, hm? How exciting.”

“Of course. And, after we have our alone time, maybe we'll invite one of the others.”

The younger Altean blushed brightly, nodding with a sweet smile. Though he loved spending time alone with each of the paladins, he couldn't deny the pure joy, among other things, that he felt when he could be with more than one of them at a time.

Alfor stroked his love’s cheek, chuckling softly and kissing Alanci again as the young Altean’s markings glowed. The two sat there together happily, kissing lazily and nuzzling one another. The dobashes slipped by and turned into a varga, and then into two, filled only with their silent relaxation and mutual love for one another. Finally, Alfor sighed, looking at his lover forlornly.

“We let ourselves get carried away again. Someone will come looking soon.”

Alanci nodded, slowly getting up, though he was loathe to do so. They shared one last kiss before Alfor picked himself up from the loveseat. One last caress to Alanci’s cheek and the king was gone, back to his propriety. The young Altean took a deep breath, trying to collect himself before he went back into the world with his smile.

_ Maybe _ , Alanci thought,  _ one day things might change. _

He left the room then, wishing for that change from the very bottom of his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudo if you're still around~!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo if you like this~!


End file.
